fulhamfandomcom-20200215-history
Scottish players at Fulham F.C.
To date, there have been __ players from Scotland to have represented Fulham competitively, with __ capped at full international level. ---- 1. John Laird - 1896-1897 (Debut) ---- 2. Peter Davey - 1897 (Debut) ---- 3. Alex Mitchell - 1897 (Debut) ---- 4. Bob Steven - 1898 & 1900 (Debut) ---- 5. Jim Ballantyne - 1898 (Debut) ---- 6. Jim McKie - 1898-1899 (Debut) ---- 7. Jack Angus - 1899 (Debut) ---- 8. George Newlands - 1900 (Debut) ---- 9. Bill Newbiggin - 1900 (Debut) ---- 10. James Miller - 1900-1902 (Debut) ---- 11. Ken McKay - 1901-1902 (Debut) ---- 12. Jack McNee - 1901 (Debut) ---- 13. Robert Tannahill - 1901-1904 (Debut) ---- 14. Frank McAvoy - 1901 (Debut) ---- 15. David Cowan - 1902-1903 (Debut) ---- 16. Alex Davidson - 1903 (Debut) ---- 17. James Fisher - 1903-1904 (Debut) ---- 18. Jock Hamilton - 1903-1904 (Debut) ---- 19. Billy Orr - 1903-1904 (Debut) ---- 20. Paddy Gray - 1903-1905 (Debut) ---- 21. Hugh McQueen - 1903-1904 (Debut) ---- 22. George Colville - 1903-1904 (Debut) ---- 23. Bill Goldie - 1904-1908 (Debut) ---- 24. Edward Anderson - 1904 (Debut) ---- 25. Abraham Wales - 1904 (Debut) ---- 26. Jimmy Sharp - 1904-1905, 1909-1912 & 1920 (Debut) ---- 27. Willie Wardrope - 1904-1906 (Debut) ---- 28. Mark Bell - 1904-1907 (Debut) ---- 29. Billy Morrison - 1904-1908 (Debut) ---- 30. Willie Lennie - 1904-1905 (Debut) ---- 31. Alex Fraser - 1904-1908 (Debut) ---- 32. Bobby Hamilton - 1906-1907 (Debut) ---- 33. Leslie Skene - 1907-1910 (Debut) ---- 34. Archie Lindsay - 1907-1911 (Debut) ---- 35. Robert Dalrymple - 1907-1911 (Debut) ---- 36. David Wyllie - 1908-1909 (Debut) ---- 37. Jock Goldie - 1908-1911 (Debut) ---- 38. John McCourt - 1907-1909 (Debut) ---- 39. Bobby Burns - 1910-1911 (Debut) ---- 40. Jimmy Torrance - 1910-1926 (Debut) ---- 41. Wattie White - 1910-1923 (Debut) ---- 42. Billy Borland - 1910-1912 (Debut) ---- 43. Davie Duncan - 1911-1912 (Debut) ---- 44. William McIntosh - 1911-1912 (Debut) ---- 45. Bob Clifford - 1911-1912 (Debut) ---- 46. Archie Gray - 1912-1915 (Debut) ---- 47. Sam Forrest - 1912-1913 & 1914-1915 (Debut) ---- 48. Jock Weir - 1912-1913 (Debut) ---- 49. Alex Overend - 1912-1913 (Debut) ---- 50. Tommy Stewart - 1912-1914 (Debut) ---- 51. Bobby Templeton - 1913-1915 (Debut) ---- 52. Hugh McDonald - 1913-1914 (Debut) ---- 53. Charlie Miller - 1914-1915 (Debut) ---- 54. Alec Chaplin - 1919-1926 (Debut) ---- 55. Johnny McIntyre - 1917-1920 (Debut) ---- 56. Peter Gavigan - 1920-1925 (Debut) ---- 57. Tom Fleming - 1922-1925 (Debut) ---- 58. Charlie Boland - 1921-1923 (Debut) ---- 59. Jimmy Croal - 1922-1924 (Debut) ---- 60. James D Smith - 1922-1923 (Debut) ---- 61. Frank Doyle - 1923-1926 (Debut) ---- 62. George Aimer - 1923-1925 (Debut) ---- 63. Jim Riddell - 1923-1925 (Debut) ---- 64. Hugh Lafferty - 1923-1925 (Debut) ---- 65. Teddy Craig - 1924-1930 (Debut) ---- 66. Tommy McKenna - 1925-1926 (Debut) ---- 67. Jim McCree - 1925-1926 (Debut) ---- 68. Robert Ferguson - 1924-1926 & 1928 (Debut) ---- 69. Jack Harris - 1925-1928 (Debut) ---- 70. Jock McNabb - 1925-1930 (Debut) ---- 71. Johnny Tonner - 1926-1927 (Debut) ---- 72. Jim Scullion - 1926-1927 (Debut) ---- (Editing in progress)